Songs for Sena
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: HiruSena. Jealousy, Possession, Love, Hate, Many reasons, many ways to love. But are they all good? Drabbles. Ipod shuffle challenge.


_Warning: Yaoi ahead, Relation to songs. Different emotions of Hiruma, like possessive, sad, longing, in love, and more. Seme Hiruma. Slight Anti-HirumaMamori, just for the song._

_A/N: I saw this on deviant art and decided that it looked interesting so I am doing seperat parts of this with Each character I like and featuring him with every paring I like/know how to write. Here are the rules:_

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

_Sorry if the characters are out of character...I've never written anyone like Hiruma before..._

* * *

**10 songs for Sena part 1**

* * *

1.) **Venus Doom by H.I.M**

Sena lay on the firm chest of Hiruma, looking up at the said man's face. His body sore in all the best ways and he sighed happily as Hiruma wrapped an arm around his waist. Then he got to thinking

"You-kun?" Sena said quietly, getting a 'Hm?' in return

"How did you...I mean.." Sena blushed darkly and shook his head, forcing himself to start over "When did you know...that you loved me?"

Hiruma looked surprised for a split second then grinned and laughed. He flipped them over so he was pinning Sena for the third time that night

"Well...It was when you ran against that fucking Shin the first fucking time." He leaned down and nipped at Sena's lips, causing the small boy to blush.

"You were so fucking exhausted..." Hiruma started nipping at Sena's neck to hide the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks "I know that you...that you were the fucking light...that would lead us...to the fucking Christmas bowl."

2.) **Lump Your Head by Hollywood Undead**

Hiruma's eyebrow twitched rapidly as another high school boy tried to hit on his fucking chibi. He glared demonically and finally pulled out his guns and aimed it point blank at the boy's face.

"Keep flappin your fucking gum's at my fucking chibi and see what I fucking do." Hiruma's grin widened and he wrapped an arm around Sena's waist, pulling him tight against his body just for added affect.

Sena giggled nervously "I-I think you should leave Kobayahi-san." but he secretly enjoyed this. He loved it when his boyfriend got possessive.

3.) **Master of the Universe by Sick Puppies**

Hiruma cackled in complete and utter joy. He grinned demonically as he looked down at the boy on his knees. His green shard eyes roamed over the little body that twitched uncontrollably in pleasure. He chuckled deeply and slightly pushed Sena back so the vibrator inside him was pushed further in.

Sena choked out a loud moan then panted hard. He was in to much pleasure, had to much heat pooling in his stomach.

"H-hir-ruma" He stuttered, not really being able to think, let alone talk.

"So you want to fucking see hell?" Hiruma gripped the little boys chin and said "I'll show you the good side of hell." He grin widened as he lead Sena's lips to his proud erection

"Suck." Was his only order, and Sena obeyed it enthusiastically.

4.) **Invisible by Clay Aiken**

Hiruma stared at his running back from the tree just out of the boys room. The boy was just going about his business, doing homework and watching television. His demonic grin was turned upside down as he stared with a longing that he would never show in public.

"Sena..." He whispered so quietly, the pure want clear in his voice "my fucking chibi...you are mine right?" Hiruma leaned against the tree, sadness in his eyes

"No..your not..fuck!" he whispered in anger "Why the fuck do I love you..you fucking shrimp.."

"Why are my feelings so fucking invisible to you..."

5.) **Let's get Retarded by Black Eyed Peas**

The music pounded in the American Football Clubs ears as they walked into the dance club. They were there as a celebration for winning another game.

Sena smiled as he listened to the music and went out to the dance floor with his friends. He danced with Suzuna for a while before looking back at his captain and smiled as he saw that the blond was just standing and grinning fiercely at them.

Sena felt bold for once and ran over, grabbing the tall boy's hands "Come on Hiruma-san, dance with us!" and he ran, holding onto Hiruma's hand before he could feel nervous or fearful.

He heard Hiruma actually chuckle instead of cackle and looked back. His heart calmed as he only saw amusement in those green shard like eyes but then he blushed brightly as Hiruma suddenly yanked him to his firm torso.

"You want me to fucking dance, fucking chibi?" Hiruma's demonic grin came back "Then you gotta fucking dance with me."

"O-okay..." Sena stuttered, his face feeling like it was on fire and his heart beating rapidly for another reason, a good reason.

6.) **La La La by LMFAO**

Hiruma snuck into Sena's room and looked down at Sena's sleeping form and grinned at the rush he felt

'Fina-fucking-ly' he thought to himself 'I finally fucking have him'

The demonic blond man chuckled darkly "Now I know we can win. With you, we can win more than just the Christmas Bowl."

Hiruma leaned down and pressed his lips against Sena's slack one's, kissing him hard, but not hard enough to wake his new running back.

"And when that's done, fuck, before that's done, you will be mine completely. My fucking chibi."

7.) **Suddenly by Superchick**

Sena remembered, he remembered when he was lost and fearful of everything. When he was tired of trying to make anything better, tired of dreaming of a time that he could be happy, with friends,...with a love.

He would have never thought that he would be here.

Sena remembered when he was scared of changing. When he didn't know if he could change, but then he had met the American Football Team and he slowly did break free. The 'clouds' had broken and allowed light into his life.

If it weren't for that, he wouldn't be here.

Here was the place in his lovers strong arms. Sena looked up at his boyfriends sleeping face and smiled. He cuddled closer to the warm body, shuddering in slight pleasure as his boyfriend shifted inside him.

Sena leaned up and gently kissed those soft yet thin lips "I love you..."

The other boy cracked open his green shard eyes and he returned the kiss in a passionate yet fierce way "I love you too...fucking chibi."

8.) **American Beauty by (Hed) P.E.**

Hiruma grinned as Sena moaned loudly. The tall blond thrust into his small running back harshly, watching his dick disappear into Sena's tight ass.

"Fuck, I love watching your fucking ass swallow my cock." Hiruma growled and gripped Sena's ass tighter, he was sure that he was leaving bruises but he didn't care. Hiruma was marking Sena in every way possible.

"A-ah! Hi-Hiruma! Y-you're too big!" Sena sobbed in pleasure, wave after wave of heat crashing over him.

"Too fucking big? Haha! But your ass is trying to pull me in further~" He grinned, leaning down to bite down on Sena's neck, making him bleed "I know you love this, my fucking chibi."

Sena blushed darkly then cried out as the thrusts slammed into his prostate.

9.) **Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach**

Hiruma threw the last of the bodies into the fast flowing river and spit at it. He glared in anger and satisfaction.

"That's the last, Ya-ha!" Hiruma wiped his hands and turned away "They won't be able to torment my fucking chibi anymore." His grin grew as he felt proud of himself.

He walked back towards his home, where Sena lay sleeping in his bed, unaware of what had happened.

10.) **You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

Sena stared at Hiruma and Mamori as the had another argument for the fifth time that week. She was, once again, complaining about the work load that Hiruma was making everyone do.

Sena bit his lips, wishing that his 'sister' would just stop.

Mamori made a loud aggravated sound and stomped away, claiming that she was going back to the club house. Hiruma only said "Good riddance!" of course adding his famous 'Ya-ha!' at the end.

Sena's heart pounded as he got up the courage to go and sit next to Hiruma

"H-hiruma-s-san, p-please um, d-don't be mad. We don't m-mind the work...I-I will talk to Mamori-nee-chan...o-okay?" Sena stuttered, hoping that his blush wasn't noticeable.

Hiruma stared at Sena for a moment then just said "Forget it...fucking chibi" and looked back at the others. He yelled at them to hurry up with the drills.

Sena smiled softly, understanding Hiruma's hidden happiness.

* * *

..._wow, I have like no songs that are good with parings. To tell the truth, I had to skip a lot of songs cause they were either instrumentals or just horrid song choices._


End file.
